Living In Heaven's Hell
by MiaLeShae
Summary: Alice is part of a circus. Rosalie is a rich surfer. Bella is the daughter of a drug addict. They've all found themselves in Heaven's Hell. Will they be able to help each other to evolve? Or will their hatred destroy the three of them and their families?
1. Chapter 1

Alice P.O.V

_When I put on a show, I feel the adrenaline running through my veins. Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break. –Britney Spears_

I sucked in a deep breath. This always made me nervous. I'd been performing my whole life but the thrill never stopped. You never got used to the screaming, the cheering, and the rush. You started to crave it. You started to love it. I took a deep breath and looked at myself quickly. My skin tight outfit covered every part of my body and neck and my hair was held down by an entire pack of bobby pins and tucked beneath an attachment to the outfit. Your outfit had to be like another skin. If it wasn't, you risked stepping on it and falling from more than 30 feet in the air with no rope. We didn't use rope. We didn't need it. I put my head down and felt a hand on both of my arms. I turned to smile at my sisters, both older than me, Alyssa and Adrian. The lights dimmed and three pieces of fabric lowered to the floor. We nodded in turns and ran on to the stage.

The spot light hit us. I was the youngest and smallest. I refused to blend in. I was the leader. I grabbed on to my fabric, the middle one and began climbing it. It was at least 5 feet above the ground, and that was hanging. I'd had to jump to grab on to it. I climbed to the middle of the string and waited until my sisters met me. The both grabbed on to my fabric. First Adrian pulled me towards her and then Alyssa, causing me to sway. I released my fabric and fell backwards. Spinning as Alyssa held on to one of my ankles. I knew she'd catch me. She always had. I also knew Adrian had her by the other arm. We started to swing on the fabric, all hanging loosely and I grabbed on to the middle fabric and tied it around my arm. I had a time limit. We didn't use signals. She would let go after she reached a count of 30, not before and not after.

I closed my eyes and my foot fell and rushed towards the ground. My nails bit in to the fabric and I began to spin, both of my legs completely outward. I swung one of my legs around and got it caught in the fabric and tied a knot around my leg. Alyssa jumped on to my fabric causing us to swing wildly from side to side as I hung from the knot in my leg. She began toying with the knot and I knew the time had come. We began switching between each other's rope and spinning wildly, throwing ourselves around and catching another by a single body part only to drop them and let them perform another gymnastic movement. I knew our time was thinning when the bright light hit us.

My sisters slid down their ropes and began swinging side to side as fast as they could, causing my fabric to shake. I released and began twirling in my fabric while falling towards the ground. I saw it getting closer in closer and I stretched out my arms. My sisters were performing a different performance already on the ground. I spun faster and then stopped as my body hung from the very last inch of fabric, my face mere centimeters from the ground. Adrian pulled on my fabric and I released and did a serious of flips knowing I couldn't get dizzy if my life depended on it. The crowd cheered and I and my sisters bowed before racing off the stage. The night was still young. I had to get changed and I had to get changed fast.

The circus was all I knew. I'd been performing on the actual stage since I was 7. It didn't surprise anyone. My grandparents were performers and then my parents and then us. The circus was our family. I mean you didn't just trust your life with anyone. We trusted each other. We depended on each other and there was nothing better than that. That's why I was so afraid to leave, to go somewhere where the dim lights couldn't hide my face, where my family couldn't catch me if I fell.

My parents wanted me to have a normal life. They hadn't had a normal life. Why should I? I was a good daughter. I mean, I thought I was, I was obedient and kind and I did as I was told when I was told but that didn't matter. My parents wanted me to live with my Aunt Elaine. She'd left the circus 2 years ago but had kept in close contact. I didn't want to live with her, away from my sister and the life I had become used to. I wanted to stay in the spot light that made me smile and giggly and where I couldn't be happier. I didn't want to live in some town I had never heard about with a woman who'd turned her back on her family. Did anyone bother to ask me that? Of course not, it wasn't for me to decide, I just had to go with the flow.

My mother hugged me and then ran on the stage with my father at her heels. I could hear the music change and I rushed to my dressing room. I pulled off my skin tight outfit and began pulling on another one immediately after. My feet were hurting a little bit. I'd be sure to mention it to my parents. There weren't supposed to be anything on the stage. Hopefully, my mom wouldn't land on it. She did most of the dancing. My father tossed her around a lot with his brother. If he stepped on it, it could mess up his stance and my mom would fall face first on to the ground. I shouldn't be worried about this. It would mess me up. I went on stage while my mother and father were still up there. I didn't need to be worrying about anything. I needed to be doing what I was born to do.

I quickly added some more make-up and got up stretching. Tonight was the last night I'd be on the stage with my family. A single tear escaped my face and I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want my make-up to run. I rushed out of the dressing room and met my sisters in the middle of the hall and they pulled me in to a tight hug.

"I love you," Adrian said.

"I love you," Alyssa whispered and laid her head on her shoulder.

"I'll miss you," I said.

They nodded and we rushed on to the stage.

After a total of 4 complete hours on stage the show was over and the people started to leave. I let myself out of the building and went outside, blending in to the crowd. I just sort of wandered looking from group to group, wondering if this was how the town would be and if I would fit in to it somewhere with someone. A little girl tugged on my hand and I looked down and smiled at her.

"How long have you been in the circus?"

"Ever since I was a little girl like you."

"When's the next show?" she asked.

"I don't know, ask another one of the ladies… I'm not a part of the circus anymore," I admitted and started my mindless wandering again.

_I need to have at least 5 reviews for me to continue this or maybe 3... Okay, I only need one! C'mon someone, be that one. It'll make me all smiley inside._


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie P.O.V

_Turn the anger into water. Let it slip through your hands. We all bleed red. We all taste rain, all fall down, loose our way. We all say words we regret. We all cry tears. We all bleed red. Sometimes we're strong. Sometimes we're weak. Sometimes we're hurt. It cuts deep. We live this live, breath to breath. We're all the same. We all bleed red. -Ronnie Dunn_

I let the water wash on to my feet and watched how the moon happened to reflect off of it. I wished I was wearing my bathing suit. The water seemed to be welcoming and it called out to me. I didn't want to risk making a run for our two story beach house though. If I left and tried to run back, the moment would be forever gone. I'd never risk it. I walked a little closer to the water and just watched it. I had to get in the water tomorrow. I was suffering with drawl. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I cursed under my breath. I was seriously hoping it wasn't Edward. I liked my boyfriend, that was true but that was the thing. I only liked him. We weren't in love. He didn't love me and I didn't love him but he was becoming needier than before and I didn't have the time it required to nurse a high school boy's ego.

I reminded myself to get a new phone as soon as possible. I hated my phone. I'd cracked the screen and therefore had to answer every call. It drove me insane but I couldn't just not answer, both of my parents had gone off somewhere. They hadn't told me where and honestly I didn't care. They'd told me they'd be back tomorrow and to be careful and not let someone in the house, all the normal stuff. I'd agreed I mean after all it would be stupid of me to do something like that. My parents were pretty well known. My mom, Esme was a retired model from Ireland and my dad was the owner of several things including a newspaper, a radio station and several record companies. Success seemed to run in my family. That's why no one was surprised when on my 15th birthday my CD had been released. I'd stayed in the top 5 for 4 beautiful months and then top 10 for 3 after that. The CD that knocked it out just happened to also be by me. I stayed in the top 10. I loved it. My band loved it.

That brought me back to my cell phone. It could be my agent. I answered it and put it to my ear.

"Hello, this is Rosalie Cullen."

"Hey Rosie," Carlisle Cullen's voice came from the other end.

"Hey dad."

"Well me and your mother are in our hotel. Are you okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You know how I worry about you, hun. Look the weather isn't supposed to be looking to well, are you in the house?"

"Of course," I lied.

I spun around and started towards the house.

"Good, do you want Jasper to check in on you?"

"No thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Jasper was my dad's teen assistant for the summer. When you worked for my dad, even for a short time, you were positive to get another job. My dad didn't hire people he didn't trust because he thought it was too much trouble. He was a pretty good judge of character. He'd taken one look at Jasper's resume and BAM he had the job. Carlisle had immediately started trying to introduce but had given it a little break when I had very loudly and rudely told him that I was in a relationship and it wasn't about to change. Sure, my dad still mentioned him a lot but he wasn't picking out wedding china anymore.

"I'll just have him stop by for a little anyway,"

"Dad, that isn't even nesicary. You're going to get an innocent kid out of the house at this time of night to check in on your very teenage daughter."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Thanks for the load of trust."

"Anytime."

I heard my mom's thick accent in the background.

"Hey, I have to go Rosie. Be sure to be on the lookout for Jasper and make sure to close the blinds okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I went up the few steps that led to our beach house. It was a pretty nice size. It was two stories with an attic that I adored to watch the beach from. The entire downstairs, outside walls were made up of floor to ceiling glass that was a pain in the butt to clean, not that the Cullen's would ever be caught cleaning their own house. They had people that came in twice a week to do that, and mow the lawn and empty the trash and sometimes even pick up or groceries. I had to admit when I was younger I believed it was so that no one could get inside of our tight family circle but when I hit age 14 I knew that in reality it was so that no one could get out. It had bothered me but I'd somehow gotten over it.

I let myself in the house and quickly closed all the shades before going upstairs and yanking on my night clothes. I plugged up my Play Station 3 in the living room and tied my hair up before the doorbell actually let out a ring. I yanked the door open and my mouth almost fell open. This was not what I had expected. I expected a suit wearing goody-goody that would hang on my father's every word and make sure that I did too. I figured he'd come in, run an inspection and leave, only to get in his car and call and tell my dad everything I hadn't done.

This guy didn't exactly fit that picture. He was a little taller than me with blondish hair that was completely messy. He had on a Black Veil Brides hoodie and some black jeans and his hands were jammed in to his pockets. Even if he did look normal on the outside, that didn't mean he was normal on the inside. My dad didn't do normal. I knew that for a fact.

"You're here to babysit me right?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Somethin' like that," he admitted.

"Okay well there are two sticky notes on the ice box. One's blue and one's green. The green one is the code for the sprinkler and the blue on is the code for the alarm system. You have to set the sprinkler to go off lightly every 20 minutes unless it starts raining. The ice box is in a strict order. You shouldn't touch anything on the bottom shelf. You can have anything off the 3rd and one thing off the top; the other 2 shelves are a free for all as long as you write on the note that's on the ice box what you ate. We have to keep inventory. We have books in the living room in alphabetical order and in genre order. If you move one you better make sure to put it back in the exact spot. There's another book shelve with movies. They're in order by genre; horror, comedy, romance, western and so one, there's a note explaining that too. The doors that are closed are completely off limits. Don't leave more than 9 lights on at a time; you'll short out the whole street. If you're going to listen to music, no rap. It gives me a headache. Am I going too fast for you, Jasper?"

"Are you kidding? I'm waiting for you."

"Then you just might survive the night," I said and moved to the side to let him enter the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella P.O.V

_If I'm quiet, hug me. It means I'm either over thinking, breaking down, or wishing I was someone else... Sometimes, though, it's all of the above. –unknown_

I couldn't believe I'd done this. I'd gone out and actually ran away. Sure, I'd said I would but I didn't really think it would happen. I mean I didn't even know the guy. I'd met him once at my grandmother's funeral. I'd barely known the old hag but my mom had dragged me there and we'd briefly said hi. I'd gone through ever Carlisle I could find until I'd gotten his number and when I had called and explained my situation he'd flown me out as close to the island as he could get me and had arranged to meet me here, in front of one of the fanciest hotels I'd ever seen.

I pulled a cigarette out of my back pocket and lit it. It wasn't extremely cold or hot. It felt nice actually and I couldn't help wondering what my mom was doing. She probably hadn't gotten my letter yet. She was probably too jacked up on drugs to even care about anything except her druggy boyfriend and the next time she'd be able to score. It was pathetic that a man I didn't even know cared more about my whereabouts than my own mother, the one who'd birthed me.

I took a nice slow drag and looked at the man standing next to me. He hadn't moved since he'd taken the spot next to me. He probably thought I was some sort of prostitute. I couldn't blame him. I probably looked like one. I had packed one bag. There wasn't much I had. I was wearing my black boots, a short pair of black shorts and a red spaghetti strapped shirt. Two big hoop earrings were in my ears and a little nose stud rested in my nose. I had my hair loose and curly and black makeup was plastered over my face. All the same, the looks he was giving me was pissing me off and making me want to kick his ass. I knew I could. I'd had my fair share of fights, male and female and I was sure I could defend my own on this guy.

I took another puff and turned my head towards him.

"May I help you?" I growled.

He opened his mouth and closed it and opened it again before turning and rushing back in to the hotel. I shook my head. Where the hell was this guy? Maybe he hadn't shown up. Maybe he'd decided his sister's daughter wasn't his problem. Hell, he hadn't gotten her pregnant. Or had he? She was always too stoned to really know who my father was. I was surprised I'd even survived this long. Sure, she'd done the best she could, considering the circumstance, but once I'd hit 12, I was on my own. It'd made me tough.

"Isabella?"

What the fuck? I turned around.

A tall woman stood behind me a smile planted on her mouth. I had to admit she looked amazing. She had to be Carlisle's wife. She had a hug rock planted on her left hand. She was wearing a pair of designer jeans and a gorgeous shirt that tied around a neck. A set of pearl earrings were in her ears and a diamond necklace was around her neck. She had long blonde hair and the best eyes ever. She looked like she could be on the cover of a magazine.

"Uhm… yes?"

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen. I'm here to get you. Carlisle's already in the room," she explained and extended a hand.

I shook it and dropped my cigarette and stepped on it. How had two people that were raised together come out so differently? One was a millionaire. The other one was a drug addict that would do anything for a fix. I nodded and let the woman lead me away and in to the elevator. She didn't talk so neither did I. She brought me to the 3rd floor and used her key card to open the 5th door. Carlisle Cullen met us when we walked in.

He looked extremely… friendly. He had a huge smile on his face. He was tall too, at least 7 feet. His hair was the same dark brown as me and my mother even though he had a little gray, he still looked good for his age. The gray seemed to fit him. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a shirt I couldn't exactly see, due to the jacket he had on. He ran a hand through his hair before extending a hand to me.

"You look just like your mother," he said.

"Excuse me?" It popped out before I could stop it.

"You know, Miranda? A short little lady, brunette, gorgeous hazel eyes and the cutest birthmark on her right shoulder."

"Uhm yeah? That's my mom."

"And my baby sister, I'm really glad to meet you after all of these years, Isabella."

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

"Bella," he repeated, "Well this is my wife Esme and we're more than excited to have you staying with us. My daughter couldn't make it. You'll meet her tomorrow. Uhm… this is your room and since the weather is a little gross I was thinking I'd take you guys eat out maybe?"

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly.

I was far from quiet. I didn't know why he made me nervous. He just did and I didn't like it.

"Well that's fine. Is there anything we could get you?"

"No, really, I don't want to be a hassle. I just needed to get away from… everything. I just need a shower and a good night of sleep."

"Well that sounds reasonable but I think we should talk first."

"Sure,"

Carlisle looked at Esme and she excused herself. It was the first time that I noticed she had on 5 inch heels. I wondered how she walked in those.

Carlisle motioned toward the bed and I sat on it. He sat beside me. I decided I liked him. He looked like a no bullshit sort of guy.

"I understand you've been through a lot, Isabella, but while staying in my house there are certain rules that must be obeyed. First of all, I don't condemn cursing. I don't allow coming in after 2 in the morning on the weekend. If you will, the least you can do is call. I don't let anything below a C in to my house. There can be no provocative pictures posted on the internet, no guys over that I have not met. You cannot let a guy take you out of my yard without my permission and lastly, there will be none of that," he looked down at my front pocket and made a head gesture.

I pulled the pack of cigarettes out and handed them to him.

"Good. You can ask Rose, I'm really not that bad, I promise. All of my rules are for reasons. Now, enough of that, I'll leave you alone. Goodnight, Bella."

He stood up and then pulled me up and in to a hug. I panicked at first. I didn't hug. It was just one of the things I'd never really had to deal with. The only time my mom and I hugged was when I was helping her up off the floor. When he release he dropped a key card and a box that he'd taken out of his pocked on the little table and let himself out.

I really liked him. I locked the door and went to the bathroom. Everything had changed so much in such a short time. I wasn't my mother's keeper anymore. I could be a normal teenage girl. I could date and have friends.

I turned the water on full blast and stepped under it and let it all hit me. I loved how the hear felt against my bare skin. It calmed me down, me and all of my pain. I tilted my head back and then yanked open the curtain and grabbed my jeans. I shook my razor loose from my back pocket and collapsed to the ground. The hot water was leaving little red dots on my back as I sat hunched over. I held my arm out in front of me and slashed one line, quick and smooth and waited for the little ring of pain that had become familiar to my body. I liked my outside pain to balance my entire inside pain. I needed them to complete each other and make me feel better. I watched my blood go down the drain before making two more lines and then two more and two more. It was hurting now. A lot. I bit my bottom lip and let the tears flow. I knew it had nothing to do with the cuts on my wrist. It was from me being so screwed up. It was from the pain I'd been carrying for God knows how long. It was for everything I'd endured.

I wasn't sure how long I stayed sitting curled up in the shower before the water turned cold and I hopped out. I wiped the mirror. I looked just like her with no makeup. I hated it. It was the reason I painted myself up like trash every day. I let my eyes roam over my entire frame. I had cuts littering my entire body. I hated that. I hated her. I hated me. I pulled on my clothes as quick as possible and straightened up a little before letting myself out of the bathroom.

Carlisle or Esme had obviously let their self in to my room. There was a plate on the table with a large slice of chocolate cake and a small note. I picked up the note first. It said there was always room for cake and then there was a series of numbers that I guessed were for the laptop beside the cake. He'd loaned me his personal lap top. I defiantly liked the both of them.

I took a bite of cake and collapsed at the table with the laptop and typed in the password. The screen brightened to life and I felt a little sick. His screen saver was a bright picture, taken on the beach. He was wearing some khaki shorts and a bright blue and purple floral shirt. He was holding Esme by her waist. She was smiling broadly too. She had on a knee length dress that match Carlisle's shirt and they were both shoeless. A sand castle was in front of her and on the other side was a girl, I guessed was Rose.

She was as gorgeous as her mother. She had long blonde hair too and amazing eyes. She was model tall with a long neck and amazing frame. She had on skimpy two piece and her hand was on her hip. She was sticking out her tongue at whoever the photographer was. She had a star shaped ring in her pierced stomach and a small mark on the inside of her wrist that you could barely make out. Her neck was covered with 2 different things, a sea shell chocker and a longer necklace with a star on it.

They looked so happy and so complete… it killed my appetite. I powered off the laptop and stood up dropping the chocolate cake in the trash before collapsing to my knees and bursting in to tears for the 2nd time that night.


End file.
